


Mine

by Writing-Rammstein (writingfanfic)



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M, Possessive Behavior, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Rammstein
Summary: For the prompt: 'Could you please write something that envolves jealousy and the reader riding Richard?'Sure can! Green-eyed boy...





	Mine

You moan as you throw your head back, hips rolling as you ride your boyfriend, hearing the bed hit the wall with every movement you make. For his part, he sinks his fingers into your body, kissing your breasts from where he’s half-sitting, half-slumped against the headboard, face buried in your chest and fingernails in your shoulder-blades.

* * *

 

_“Hey, babe.”_

_You turn around, and the guy behind you winks at you. He’s not your type, mostly because he’s not your boyfriend (or Idris Elba), but clearly you are his (female, breathing). You smile politely, and he leans against the bar. By the smell of his breath and the way he’s wobbling, he needs to._

_“You’re fuckin’ hot. Saw you hanging around backstage before…”_

* * *

 

“Rich,” you pant, and he snarls under his breath, mouth finding its way to your neck. Even as his teeth sink into your skin, you know what he’s doing. He’s marking you - you’re going to have to spend the next few days applying heavy foundation to hide the teeth marks, and they’re there to send a message-

“ _Mine_ ,” he huffs against your skin, and you moan again.

* * *

 

_“Sorry, but I’m taken,” you say, politely, and he laughs._

_“Come on, babe, bein’ a groupie isn’t bein’ taken.” He reaches out, and you step back neatly. “Aww, come on…”_

_“I’m **taken**. I’m here with my boyfriend,” you say, and the guy grabs your hand._

* * *

 

He kisses you, and its as if he’s trying to eat you alive; his teeth sink into your lips, but then he’s kissing you again, chest heaving under your fingers as he fucks you hard. You grind down, the friction of his body between your legs sending your head into a spin, and he licks at your nipples again, stubble scratching at them.

* * *

 

_Next second, he’s been pushed back, and Richard is between the two of you. He is smiling, and you know that isn’t a good sign in situations like this._

_“Hey there. It looks like you accidentally touched my girlfriend.” He turns around, and pulls you close to him, and the guy raises his hands._

_“Alright, what-the-fuck-ever,” he snaps, and barges past the two of you. “Bitch…” Richard bares his teeth, and it’s only your grip on him that stops him from marching after the cunt._

* * *

 

“Gonna cum,” he pants, biting at your neck again, and you nod, chest heaving. “Mine. You’re _mine_ …” He snarls again, and bucks up into you, hard, as you keep grinding down on him, so close it hurts, your stomach tensed and your eyes screwed shut. You come a few seconds after he does, heat burning through you as he rests his head on your shoulder, and he looks at you, watching you as you shiver, before kissing you hard, muffling your last few moans.

“I’m yours, Rich,” you say, gently, and he nods, chest heaving and speckled with sweat, hair spiked with it. “All yours.”

“Damn right,” he says, and kisses you again.


End file.
